Curiosity
by Toys R Us NOT
Summary: how well do Tomoyo and Eriol know each other? find out. Rated just to be safe. ONESHOT


Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING…**

**Curiosity**

She woke up as every other morning, stretched and went out of the bed, took a shower, changed into her uniform and descended the stairs, just to find out that her mother had already left to work, it was another normal day for the Daidouji heiress. She was used to that, her mother was always away, she was not there on her birthday, she didn't even remember her birthday most of the time, but she just put on her mask, the mask that everyone liked, she pretended to be happy until he came in the picture…

She never figures out how he saw trough her mask, not even Sakura could, and she was her best friend. But he saw trough her. They weren't the best of friends in the past but now they were inseparable, they were always together, most people tough of them as boyfriend and girlfriend but they were just the best of the friends. And with Sakura with Syaoran all the time, they spent more time together that with any other person.

Some people said that they were meant to be, she tough that it was stupid because he was in love with another person, and she was not in love with him, not in love with anybody.

When she finished her breakfast she when walking to school, it was a long walk but it gave her time to think about her life, her friends, her mother, about everything.

Yes… it was another normal day.

ºººººººººº

He was walking to school thinking about how much has his life change over the years; it was his last year of school, he was 17 now, and had made a very good friend, he never tough that she was going to see trough his calm smile, she said that it was a payback cause he had seen trough her façade, but she haven't found out his new little secret yet, and he was glad about it. Man, he has about it

He had been drooling over Kaho since he was 11 or 10 years old and she had played with his heart, made him believe she had the same feelings for him and them leaving him alone and heartbroken, but he was over her now, and his little best friend Tomoyo haven't found out about it… well it's not her fault he haven't found out about till yesterday when he saw with her new prey, he didn't felt a goddamned thing about the woman, and he was just happy about it.

"I Wonder how long it will take her to find out about it" he said out loud "The last secret I kept from her was discovered in less than an hour" he continued and then he sensed a presence, it was Sakura, and Syaoran, make that two presences, they where close so he stopped his train of thoughts.

ººººººººººº

At school …

Tomoyo was the first to arrive, at always, she sat down on her place in the last sit, then Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran entered together and occupied their seats, Syaoran sat next to Tomoyo, Sakura in front of him and Eriol next to Sakura. Sakura had stared arriving early at school ever since Syaoran always waited for her at the park.

They had been officially dating for over a year now and a lot of their friends had been dating other people too, like Chiharu and Takashi. Rika had dated Terada-sensei but soon found put that he was not the man for her and stared dating a boy a 4 years older than her named Yuki, and Naoko had been dating a boy from their class who enjoyed horror stories as much as she did, named Shiki, in fact they had founded the horror club in the school. And Meilin, who moved to Tomoeda two years before was now dating a guy as crazy as she was, his name was Kazuma.

"Anou… do you guys want to go to the movies with us?" asked Sakura "The whole group is going to be there"

"What are you going to see?" asked Eriol _"not a romantic movie, please"_

"We're going to see a romantic comedy, I don't remember the name of the movie right now" said Sakura putting a finger under her chin thinking

"_How can I get out of this one" _thought Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time

"Sorry Sakura, I promised my mother that I'll help her with something and I can go today" lie Tomoyo. Although feeling a little guilty, she didn't want to go there and see her friends kissing and stuffs like that; it was certainly gross to her.

"I can't come either" said Eriol, with a false apologetic look on his face "I have to take care of some business"

"Ohh, we'll miss you guys" said Sakura making a sad face

"Maybe next time" said Tomoyo feeling a little guiltier

"Yeah, maybe next time" said Eriol

ºººººººº

After school

"You're a liar, Tomoyo" said Eriol teasingly

"I'm not the only one" said her using the same tone as his "Besides, I did promise my mother to help her with something, not today but I never mentioned the day, did I?"

"Good point"

"I notice something different in you today, I just can't put my finger on it" said the raven beauty looking intently at her best friend "I think that something happened to you" by now she was walking around him and looking at him from head to toe. "What is it?" she asked

"Can't you figure it out by yourself?" It was a challenge, she new it

"Of course I can, Hiraguizawa-san. Give me time and I'll find out what it is" She never turned down a challenge, he new it

At that moment they were walking trough the park and they saw her, the one and only Mizuki Kaho walking around the park with a boy just about two or three years older than them.

Eriol looked at them and confirmed that he didn't care about Kaho anymore. Tomoyo just looked at him waiting for the worst to happen but then she notice something about him, and she new what was different with him today.

"Let's go quickly so she doesn't notice us" said Tomoyo, but it was too late, she have seen them and was coming closer "Too late"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" he said looking at her straight in the eye and then looking at Kaho and her companion

"What a surprise to find you here, Eriol and company" she said looking at Tomoyo as she didn't exist

"Yeah, what a surprise to find us nearby our houses" he responded back with sarcasm

"Oh, yeah" she said remembering something "This is Ryu my boyfriend" she introduced the boy next to her

"Nice to meet you" said Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time

"Sorry, but we have to go home now" spoke Tomoyo for the first time

"Sayonara" said Eriol staring to walk with Tomoyo by his side

When they were far enough Tomoyo spoke to Eriol "I know what's different about you, Eriol"

"What is it?" he asked innocently

"You're not in love with her anymore"

"I know"

"Don't you feel different?"

"I feel better with myself now, why?"

"Curiosity"

"You know something; you're very curios, Tomoyo"

"Yeah, I know, but you are curios too, Eriol"

"I know"

ºOWARIº

ºººººººº

Author's Notes: I don't know where this fic came from but I have more in my mind, if you liked it REVIEW and I'll make a second part, if you don't I will not torture you anymore.

By the way, this is my first English fic and my second fic at all, (is the only one I've finished n.nU)

And sorry to the Kaho lovers, but I just can't stand her

Let me know if I've spelled something wrong

BYE


End file.
